Rich Girl
Rich Girl is a song by Gwen Stefani ft. Eve. It is sung by New Directions Girls in Sex Battle. Lyrics: New Directions Girls: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Abi: Come together all over the world From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls What, it's all love What, give it up What (Caro: Shouldn't matter, what?) Come together all over the world From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls What, it's all love What, give it up What (Caro: Shouldn't matter) Jade: If I was rich girl (New Directions Girls: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na) See, I'd have all the money in the world If I was a wealthy girl No man could test me, impress me My cash flow would never ever end Cause I'd have all the money in the world If I was a wealthy girl Penny: Think what that money could bring I'd buy everything Clean out Vivienne Westwood In my Galliano gown Penny and Charlotte: No, wouldn't just have one hood A Hollywood mansion if I could Please book me first class To my fancy house in London town Jade and Caro with New Directions Girls:: All the riches baby, won't mean anything All the riches baby, don't bring what your love can bring All the riches baby, won't mean anything Don't need no other baby Your loving is better than gold and I know Penny: If I was rich girl (New Directions Girls: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na) See, I'd have all the money in the world If I was a wealthy girl No man could test me, impress me My cash flow would never ever end Cause I'd have all the money in the world If I was a wealthy girl Charlotte: I'd get me four Harajuku girls to (Jade: Uh huh) Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names (Jade: yeah) Love, Angel, Music, Baby Hurry up and come and save me Penny and Charlotte: All the riches baby, won't mean anything All the riches baby, don't bring what your love can bring All the riches baby, won't mean anything Don't need no other baby Your loving is better than gold and I know Abi: Come together all over the world From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls What, it's all love What, give it up What (Jade, Penny and Charlotte: Shouldn't matter, what?) Caro: Come together all over the world From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls What, it's all love What, give it up What (Jade, Penny and Charlotte: Shouldn't matter) Abi and Caro: What happened to my life? Turned up side down Chicks that blew ya mind Ding, it's the second round Caro and Jade: Original track and ting You know you can't buy these things Abi: See New Directions they're the girls I rock the fetish people you know who I am Charlotte: Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked I hope you can all keep up We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top Now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love Jade with New Directions Girls: If I was rich girl (New Directions Girls: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na) See, I'd have all the money in the world If I was a wealthy girl No man could test me, impress me My cash flow would never ever end Cause I'd have all the money in the world If I was a wealthy girl New Directions Girls: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Video: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season Two Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls